Pull Us Together
by itisunwritten
Summary: Strangers in Storybrooke have never been good news, but when a young girl appears and raves about past lives, all the sheriff can do is listen. - The White Knight and the Queen. Classic story. In the middle of Maine. {Swan Queen, AU, T for now}


**A/N: So I started this forever ago and forgot about it, so, welp, here you go.**

 **No beta. I don't own 'em.**

She was found at 1:32am. By Regina nonetheless.

The dark haired woman had gone to see Robin Hood. He said he wanted to talk, and she ended up staying longer than she wanted too.

 _There was nothing. I got tired and fell asleep. He didn't plan this,_ she thought to herself as she made her way home. They had been drinking, even though she knew it was bad idea. As much as everyone has told her she's getting better, dealing with emotions had never been her strong suit, and he had cider. It helped.

 _Until I fell asleep._

She had decided to walk to sober herself up, hoping Henry wouldn't notice the next morning. She was a little more intoxicated than she'd let herself admit, which is why when she saw a small dark figure walking on the other side of the deserted road, she thought nothing of it. Just another drunk on the way to a warm bed.

Then Regina saw the figure stumble. So she decided to call out and see if the person,, whoever they were, was alright. When there was no reply, she got a little agitated. Sure, she didn't run the town anymore, but there was a reputation she had a habit of keeping.

After a few moments of silence, she tried again, hoping for some sort of response.

There was silence.

The agitation grew a little bit, but she noticed that this person was hunched over and walking a little funny. Out of curiosity and concern, Regina slowly made her way across the street. "Hey. Hey!" she called to the person, who she realized was female. "Are you okay? Miss?" She felt more nervous than she should've, and she expected another ice queen, considering the freak show they've had there. Tentatively, she placed a hand on the stranger's shoulder, and to her surprise, nothing happened. They didn't even react. "Excuse m-" she was going to say before the girl collapsed. Regina caught her just before she hit the ground. Fear had struck the woman as she tried coaxing the stranger to wake up, and did her best to pull her to the sheriff's station.

Trying not to panic, she got to the front door of station, to her luck, Emma was taking a night shift, and fortunately wasn't asleep. "What the hell?!" she exclaimed, quickly standing up and going to help the former mayor with the girl in her hands, who's hood was now off. Regina had expected her to be unconscious, but both her and Swan silenced when they heard the small sound of crying. Right as the blonde went to help the girl, she threw her arms around Emma, starting to sob. She absentmindedly wrapped her arms around the crying stranger, eyes wide, looking at the dark hair woman in shock. Her heart sunk, tightening her grip, and she thought to herself, _I need to help this girl._

 _[X]_

By the time morning came around, the girl was asleep on one of the cots, snoozing softly. Both Emma and Regina had been up all night, trying to figure out what to do with her, and who she was. There was one question that had crossed their minds at several times, but neither had the guts to say it out loud.

 _Was she in the book?_

Swan wanted to run out and go find Henry, who was probably still asleep in his bed, oblivious to what was happening, but Regina immediately rejected. "No! He'll get to involved and... and we don't know what sort of trauma this girl has gone through."

Without missing a beat, the blonde replied, "The trauma you may have caused her."

Then there was silence.

The girl shifted in her sleep, causing the women watching her to jump a little guiltily.

After a few minutes of watching in silence, Emma spoke up. "I want to help her. If she's..." She didn't know how to put it. "...one of us, then I think it's best you get out of the way. There's a possibility she remembers who you are and shows up at your door, looking for your head." There was a slight tone of humor in her voice, thinking of when the curse was broken and everyone in Storybrooke was awakened. She had somehow convinced people not to kill the queen. Well, it was more Henry's doing, but it never fails to make her think.

Regina looked at her, a little hurt. "Couldn't you... convince her that I've changed?"

Emma only chuckled. "There's no way in hell I can get a teenage girl to change her mind about revenge. Especially if she happens to have magic."

The woman next to her only sighed and said, "You're right. You're... you're right."

By then it was eight in the morning, and a half an hour later, the girl had woken up to see Emma smiling sadly at her. "Hi."

Not saying anything, the girl quickly looked away, a scared expression on her face.

Immediately, the blonde woman held out her hand apologetically. "Oh, god, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." She waited a minute before continuing. "My name is Emma. I'm.. I'm the sheriff- CO-sheriff."

Still no reply.

It seemed as though the stranger was avoiding eye contact, or afraid of it.

 _How the hell do I find out who she is?_ she thought.

Trying several tactics , she eventually gave up, made her way to her desk and picked up the phone, punching in Snow's number. "Hey, it's Emma. Yeah, I need your help." Pause. "I have a girl here, and she won't even _look_ at me, let alone talk to me. I need you to come down here and help me find some information on this girl." Another pause. "Thank you so much."

And with that she hung up.

 _[X]_

"You said she showed up in the middle of the night?" 

Mary Margaret stood beside Emma, arms crossed, the two of them staring at the girl, who had spent the better part of the hour with her head down, eyes almost blank, body still. The sheriff even had to check a couple times to see if the girl was still breathing.

She turned to face her mother. "Does she look familiar?" She didn't mean to sound as eager as she did, but she needed to get some, _any_ information.

The dark haired woman sighed. "Emma, we may have been royalty, but it's impossible to keep track of every person that lived in our kingdom." She gave he daughter an apologetic look.

Emma opened her mouth, about to milk any and all knowledge out of Mary Margaret, but was cut off by the girl snapping her head up, eyes wide, and made contact with Emma's eyes. "Swan."

Emma froze.

She didn't know what to say. "W-what?"

The girl looked at her with such urgency that made the blonde shake in her boots.

"The White Knight and the Queen."


End file.
